


Super one-shot

by tricksterwithwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Monsters, Multi, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parody, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterwithwings/pseuds/tricksterwithwings
Summary: A collection of one-shots, for a mix of fun, feels and tears. Let's just see where things go because I have no end destination and am terrible at reading maps. Anything could happen, so good luck reading!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. not an apple pie life

**Author's Note:**

> Sup! Trick here.  
> It's been a long time since I've tried to write anything, so sorry I'm a bit rusty.  
> If you have any prompts' you want to give me, feel free to leave them in the comments and I'll try and give it ago.
> 
> We're kicking things of with Cas and Dean in this chapter, enjoy.

It was quiet. The soft ticking of the clock was the only sound breaking the silence while the rest of the world was asleep. Except for one person, currently awake and sitting in a chairs, with a single small lamp giving some light to the room as he waited. 

How many nights had he been here these past few months? Pretending that everything was normal, that everything was fine even when he felt as if the ground beneath him could crumble away at any point. He figured by now he should be used to it. Perhaps feel lucky even, that it had taken so long for the trouble to start showing up. He had tried to understand it all, tried to accept things in the beginning, but now, when trying to build a life here...they couldn't keep doing this. The uncertainty, fear, the constant worrying, it was starting to become too much. It was the lies however that were the worst. 

Blue eyes glanced back up at the clock. 3 AM. Why was he even still sitting here? What was he hoping for? biting his bottom lip gently, he let his gaze fall to one of the few picture frames that was hung on the wall. Two faces looking back at him. He smiled wistfully for a moment, remembering the day it was taken with a fondness in his heart. It was when he looked at photos like that, thought back on the memories they'd made so far, that he realized he'd been happier than he'd ever been before. He had always been a bit shy and reclusive compared to his friends and family, finding it hard to approach people. So he had been delightfully surprised when one day he caught a pair of green eyes looking at him, and not at someone else, although shocked all the same. When he'd found that the owner of said eyes had a charming smile to match he knew it would only be a matter of time before he fell.

And boy did he fall hard.

Learning all he could about this mysterious man, seeing his confidence and love of life. How he was a man of his word, so loyal and kind, despite the tough pretence he gave off. Of course, they didn't agree on everything, they had their fights, but in the end, it was okay, because they always came back to each other. Apologies on their tongues, soft touches of hands, and words of reassurance, some unspoken but still heard. 

He also knew Dean had to travel for work sometimes, but they had worked around it, finding the time when they could to spend together. It was only when he'd finally been brave enough to work up the courage to ask him to move in with him, take this next step together, that he learned what his boyfriend's real job was.

Saving People. Hunting things. A family business, or so it went apparently. 

It was the first time he'd ever been scared of the man in front of him before it quickly turned into fear 'for' him. He'd confided in his brother Gabriel, who it turned out, had started to get close with Sam, Dean's younger brother, about the situation. Turns out he hadn't known either. The Novak's were simple, normal men. One working as a pastry chef the other working in a bookstore. Unlike with the Winchester brothers, there were no monsters in their lives. No demons, or ghosts or any other manner of beasts and creatures of the night. No life or death situations. That's how he wanted it to stay. Of course, he'd tried to support them in the beginning, but the constant worry, wondering if his beloved would come back in one piece or even at all became too much for his heart to take. There were only so many times he could watch Dean stumbling in bloody and half dead.

So he'd asked Dean to stay. Give up the guns, hang up the Winchester business. Stay and build a life together with him. They could live here, buy a house, get a dog, maybe one day get married and have a family. Just no more hunting. Please. 

Dean had looked at him, obviously torn, but then he reached out a hand. Wiped away his tears and held him close. promising to stay. That it was over. They would be together. They could be happy. 

And at first, they had been. Dean found an actual job as a mechanic, they found a small house together, things were going great. They had a home. However, the more time that passed, the few things he had picked up on. Phone calls. Odd books mixed in with the classics they kept. A business trip that would take a few days, now and again. The odd bruises. He had smiled, thought nothing of it at the start, as Dean would explain it was just him messing around with the boys at work and he bumped into some of the tools. It was a book for Sammy that he had got him. He needed some parts for a car that they couldn't find here.

That had been a while ago though... he found out in the end. The hunting hadn't stopped. All those 'trips' had been hunts. Marks from being clumsy had been from fighting monsters. 

Now here he sat, waiting, hoping that Dean would be safe. He was meant to come home yesterday morning. it was now 4 AM, the next day. 

Weary and tired he stood up, ready to go to bed and try and sleep, when the sound of the door being unlocked could faintly be heard, causing him to still. He listened quietly, making out the shuffle of footsteps sneaking down the hall, only to stop just before the entrance of the living room, the lamps light just out of reach, hiding them mostly in darkness. 

"Cas? What are you doing up? it's late. " Dean asked, trying his best to keep his tone neutral. This was the first time he'd been caught coming home. He'd hoped his lover would be fast asleep, giving him the chance to clean up a little. "Why don't you head to our room, I'll join you in a sec"

Part of Castiel wanted to just do as he said. He could act like he didn't know, fall asleep in the other's arms. But the other part of him knew they couldn't keep dancing around this. Playing pretend all the time. Was any of this actually real to the hunter? Or was he just putting up with it for his sake? He'd give Dean a chance, to tell the truth. To prove to him he cared about their relationship. 

"How was your trip? Did you get the part you needed? And how was Sam? You said you were going to visit him, he must have been pleased to see you" Tell me the truth. Please

"Yeah, all sorted. I'll be able to fix that car up good as new tomorrow. Thank god, the owner's been bugging us all week" Dean groaned, dropping his bag down as he stretched his arms out, but made no move to get closer. Just remaining in the shadows. "Sam's good, he wanted me to pass on a hello to you." 

"Dean. Stop. I know you're lying"

"What are you talking about, I'm not-"

"I called Gabriel. Mentioned you were away on business, and he was pretty surprised actually. Turns out Sam left a few days ago, said he was going to come and meet you for the weekend" 

"Cas, I... Listen, it's not what you think" the words sounded weak to both of them.

"Turn on the light"

"Come on Cas, let's just go to bed, it's late"

"Dean" The name came out softly, but firm. Blue eyes looking tired.

Dean reached up to light switch beside him, flicking it on and exposing his appearance. Illuminating every cut and bruise on his face, the dried blood on his jacket. He looked anywhere but at his boyfriend. Guilt consuming him. "It was just one hunt"

"No. It wasn't. All this time, every so-called trip, was a hunt. You promised me, Dean. You said you would leave it, you said you'd give us a chance!" 

Dean threw his hands up in frustration "What was I supposed to do? those people out there needed help. Their lives were in danger, and no one else could have helped them. Sam and I know what we're doing, we spent our whole lives doing this. I couldn't let them die when I'd seen the signs and knew how to save them. They needed me!"

"I needed you!" Cas looked at the floored expression on Deans face. "I needed you to stop hiding things from me. I needed you to keep your promise."

"I tried... I did. Castiel, I love you. More than I have anyone else. But this is who I am. I can't just stop. I thought, I thought when I first told you, that you would be okay with this. Maybe you'd understand. Guess I was wrong"

He hated the way the words came out, how final they sounded left in the air between them. He didn't want to leave things like this right now, but what choice did he have. Dean finally moved forwards, arms raising to hold him, yet while he longed for the comfort he held up his hand, stopping him from closing the distance.

"Dean. I love you too but I can't keep doing this" Taking a second, he forced himself to get the words out. "You have to choose for real this time. " This was the moment of truth. "If you can give it up for good, then we can go to bed right now. Start over in the morning. If there's a chance though, that you think you'll regret it, that you'll just end up back out there and hiding it from me again, then...t-then you need to walk out that door and not come back" he closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. Heart pounding in his chest. He finally said it, even though every word had been painful to say. "Please, just this once be honest with me"

Neither spoke. He daren't open his eyes just yet, not wanting to see the expression on Deans face. He heard the footsteps closing the gap between them, the warmth of a hand cupping his cheek before lips covered his own. 

Sweet, lingering, regretful. 

He opened his eyes as the other pulled away. 

"I'm sorry"

Dean turned around, head down and walked back over to his bag and picked it up. Slinging it over his shoulder.

"Could you have been happy here with me?" would he have ever been enough?

"Maybe... one day. I never wanted to hurt you, I really am sorry "

"I know" 

He stayed there, watching him go. The sound of the door closing in syncing in time to the sound of his heart breaking.


	2. mission impossible

"Come on... COME ON!" 

Of all the times, it had to be now.

Every second counted, and all he could do was watch the seconds tick by, holding out hope that they'd make it. 

It was down to him after all. 

He'd stepped forward, claiming he could do it, that it would be a quick in and out job. Now though, he could see how foolish the idea had been. Not taking into account how temperamental his opponent could be.

"Dean! Hurry, it won't be held back any longer!"

"Shit" He cursed softly under his breath. Green eyes flickered towards the direction Sam had called out from, before flicking back to the situation in front of him. Not much longer, just a little more... 

"I'm almost there!" 

"Dean, there's nothing we can do, it's now or never. Leave it!"

"I can't do that Cas! It's already too late, I got to finish this. It's almost there" 

They fought monsters under life or death circumstances all the time. Continuously against all odds. Hell, they'd saved the world, under all that pressure, he'd come out on the other side. He wasn't about to let this go, not without seeing it through till the end.

Hearing the finality in his friend's voice, the angel looked over to Sam, shaking his head slightly. There was nothing he could do to change the fate that would inevitably fall upon them. Dean had made a choice, all the two could do was watch the scene play out. 

Sam took a deep breath. Having warned Dean beforehand how slim his chances were, his brother knew the risks. A flicker of movement caught his attention, drawing his gaze in to focus on it. 

This was it. The final moment.

"DEAN! IT'S BACK ON"

3...

2..

1..

Dean watched the numbers count down before suddenly-

'Ding'

"About time!"

Quickly he flung the door open and grabbed the prize inside, running as fast as he could to make it back without dropping any of it. As he got closer to the other's location he could hear a familiar sound start to play. 

With only a few seconds to spare, he dove onto his spot on the couch, grinning wildly at Sam's unimpressed look as stray pieces of popcorn fell out of the bowl clutched tightly in his hand.

"Told you I hand enough time to get a snack." Plucking up a couple of the fallen pieces, he then proceeded to throw them at Sam. "And you doubted me. Remind me to get a new microwave though, that thing only just worked, how long has it even been sitting there?"

"Dude, you barely made." 

"I had it under control"

"Sure, and you're the taller one between us"

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"That's it-"

"Wha-No! Hey!"

Cas turned away from the show playing on tv, that they 'absolutely had to watch', that was now being ignored in favour of the boys fighting. A small smile on his face.

They could always watch the rerun later.


End file.
